The Shadow Plays We Act In
by Animagess
Summary: The shadow plays we act in / on the days the sun forgot / hot the sun of Egypt was / memories for which you'd fought... An elegant little thing about Yami's relationship with the Shadow Games, from Yugi's POV. Yah, I know nobody likes poetry... Oh well.


The rhyming scheme in this is purposely repetitive and sometimes chaotic, and it might take you a couple of tries to get the words fixed firmly in your mind. As it is, this is from Yugi's point of view, and deals with Yami's relationship to the Shadow Games and Egypt. Near the end, Yugi is afraid Yami will be lost in his own memories and will forget him...  
  
~~~The Shadow Plays We Act In~  
  
Yami Yugi, Pharaoh, King of Darkness King of Games  
  
Back in ancient Egpyt, your victories were your fame  
  
For millenia, in solitude, you wasted years away  
  
And all you ever think of are the games you're forced to play  
  
~~~  
  
I found you all in pieces inside a box that glowed with gold  
  
And while I tried to mend you, a thousand years kept growing old  
  
While you waited there in solitude, the hour became a day  
  
Thinking of those Shadow games you felt you'd always play  
  
~~~  
  
And when I was in torment  
  
And I couldn't stand another day  
  
You took those games you'd always win  
  
And then you made them pay  
  
~~~  
  
After that, and after that, and time and time again  
  
Win you always would, and you always played to win  
  
Sinners bowed before you when you brought them to your knees  
  
And winner's sins betrayed them as our battles made them see  
  
~~~  
  
For off their sin came my true peace  
  
When my anguish led to your release  
  
The Shadow Games were your design  
  
That day when contentment was finally mine  
  
~~~  
  
And as my foes would drop  
  
My spirits they would soar  
  
For you to defeat them yet again  
  
My doubts I would ignore  
  
~~~  
  
But as their cries went through my head, my soul my heart my mind  
  
The bind our minds were caught in took the veil off my eyes  
  
I couldn't last the final stretch that Kaiba ran me through  
  
You'd kill him for a song, or for the the victory of a Duel  
  
~~~  
  
My joy became my sin  
  
But still, you played to win  
  
~~~  
  
So then I stopped to check and knew your ancient presence couldn't stay  
  
I'd rather leave you laughing in that golden prison day by day  
  
My enemies' blood grew thicker while my own became like water  
  
And so I couldn't let you battle my opponents any longer  
  
~~~  
  
The chain around my neck weighed down my soul, a soul as empty as a tomb  
  
Alone my thoughts were weakening, my Dueling skills were doomed  
  
When I couldn't feel you there, my mind just slipped away  
  
And I knew I wasn't King of Games, the King of games you're forced to play  
  
~~~  
  
I let you stay and guide me through, your grip has never weakened  
  
Link by link, the seeker seeks that which has been forbidden  
  
The shadow plays we act in, on the days that sun forgot  
  
Hot the sun of Egypt was, memories for which you'd fought  
  
~~~  
  
Buried in the sands of Egypt, buried in the sands of time  
  
I was helpless in the grasping quest of finding out what wasn't mine  
  
The chain that binds fell much too short  
  
To reach the boundaries of your mind  
  
~~~  
  
Fragmented into shattered tears  
  
The lonely heart, those lonely years  
  
Shadowed halls and shadowed faces  
  
Beyond my reach are other places  
  
The only thing you ever needed I can never help you find  
  
Still beyond are darker races, the ancestry of ancient lines  
  
~~~  
  
The path that lies there rests too narrow  
  
The seeker seeks his own way home  
  
Face your own Games in the shadows  
  
Alone the path you'll walk, my Pharaoh  
  
Yet I can't face the world alone  
  
~~~  
  
In coming back, you'll miss them and those night-black painted eyes  
  
Mecca sprinkled deserts where the morning sun would rise  
  
Rise the sun of Ra, you called it, rise Egyptians, raise them all  
  
Our link in desert sands abandoned, where memories have been your fall  
  
Where sinner's eyes can't see Ra's kin  
  
Our link another buried sin  
  
~~~  
  
So when you journey twice-travelled lands  
  
The chain you hold with weary hands  
  
The steadfast link that binds us fast  
  
A guideline back from dead lands past  
  
Hold with weary hands the chain  
  
Dusty past, the tired past  
  
The hope you'll Duel for me again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ugh... I wrote this at 1: 00 AM. It sounded good in my head, at the time... Please (urgh) review.  
  
Oh, and I haven't forgot abour YuGiOh Mystery Theater. So don't worry. I just did this as a random thing. 


End file.
